User blog:ShadowSpirit020/Royal Elementals vs Normal Elementals
Since I've recently made up something for my Headcanon, Royal Elementals, and Normal Elementals. Thought I'd give a little information about them. This is still a WIP. Royal Elementals Because they are well royalty, Royal Elementals are much stronger than Normal Elementals. Some Royals have a unique power. Most Royals also have a unique power that makes them stand out. Not ever Royal has to have something that makes them unique. For instant, with the Ice Elemental Royal Family of Siferia have the power to control Cold Energy, which most Ice Elementals cannot use. COMING SOON Known Royal Elementals * Juniper Winter (Ice) * Aspen Winter (Ice) * Casper Winter (Ice) * Jasper Winter (Ice, deceased) * Gabriel Winter (Ice, deceased) * Gabriel's father (Ice, deceased) * Gabriel's grandfather (Ice, deceased) * The First Winter King (Ice, deceased) * Alba Winter's uncle, King of Norway * Fire King Elemental * Water King Elemental * Wind/Air Queen Elemental * Light Queen Elemental * Lightning King Elemental * Metal Queen Elemental * Shadow King Elemental Normal Elementals Now, with Normal Elementals, they have the same power as most, but their power, in general, is not as strong. If they went into a fight with a Royal they would most likely get their butt kicked. Even if one is the possible element, I see them still losing. However, I do have it that a Normal can have a unique power just like the Royals. Seen with Wren Snowfrost, he has the unique power to control ice-related weather phenomena like blizzards, hail, and snowstorms. Known Normal Elementals * Snowfrost Family ** Crispin Snowfrost ** Oakley Snowfrost ** Wren Winter (neé Snowfrost) ** Robin Snowfrost ** Ivy Snowfrost ** Nieve Snowfrost * The people of Siferia * The people of Norway * Draven Blakely * Ciara Azhar * Zircon Blakely-Azhar (Shadow/Light) * Zia Blakely-Azhar (Shadow/Light) * Melany Blakely * Lucinda Blakely * Duncan Blakely * Blaze Emberstone * Aayden Emberstone * Blaze's mother (deceased) * Allegra Goldstone (Crystal/Music) * Rhapsody Goldstone (Crystal/Music) * Quintius Goldstone (Crystal/Music) * Onyx Goldstone (Crystal) * Cayleigh Aaralyn (Music) Other Of course, there are chances where an elemental can be "other" or a mix of the two. Alba Winter is an example of one. Alba is the niece of an Elemental King but was born to a Normal and Royal Ice Elemental which technically makes her a hybrid. However, in her case, it is almost impossible to tell if she is a Normal or Royal, her power is in between the two. Technically, Juniper and Casper would be considered as "In Between" as well because of their mother being a Royal and their father being a Normal, but the Winter family gene was much stronger so it was given to them. Special Because of how much power she is compared to her family, Juniper is considered a special case. She ended up inheriting both her father's power to control ice-related weather phenomena and her mother's power to control cold energy. COMING SOON Category:Blog posts